Stormwater drainage systems (e.g. storm drains and sewers) are employed to redirect excess rain and ground water from impervious surfaces through a network of flow paths and/or flow channels. Such flow paths and/or channels are typically constructed via cavities, flow paths, or flow channels within pipes, tunnels, gutter, and the like. The stormwater may be redirected into nearby rivers, streams, or other waterways via such stormwater drainage systems. Due to the passive nature of collecting and transporting water in pipes, tunnels, and gutters, stormwater drainage systems are susceptible to clogging via debris and/or sediments. Furthermore, such passive systems may introduce the debris, sediments, or even contaminants into rivers, streams, and other waterways. Accordingly, it is desirous to monitor various properties of stormwater flowing through stormwater drainage systems. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.